


Язык цветов

by Chlenik



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В полной мере шанс узнать заботливую сторону Монро Нику представился только после начала жизни в качестве его соседа по дому. Ник получал питательные, и на удивление вкусные завтраки, выстиранную одежду и полноценную идеальную уборку раз в неделю. А также агент Беркхардт познакомился с еще одной страстью Эдди – любовью к цветам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Язык цветов

Шанс узнать в полной мере заботливую сторону Монро Нику представился только после начала жизни в качестве его соседа по дому. Ник получал питательные и на удивление вкусные завтраки, выстиранную одежду и полноценную идеальную уборку раз в неделю. А также агент Беркхардт познакомился с еще одной страстью Эдди — любовью к цветам.

То и дело в разных уголках дома появлялись вазы с причудливыми растениями: иногда это были лилии, фиалки и прочие популярные цветы, а иногда Монро покупал таинственных монстров, которых Ник предпочитал обходить стороной.

Однажды вечером Ник пришел с работы и обнаружил в своей комнате красные тюльпаны. Вывалив содержимое карманов рядом с вазой, он плюхнулся на кровать и уснул. Сил на расспросы у него не осталось.

— Ник! Эй, Ник... — кто-то настойчиво отбивал ладонью ритм по его плечу.

— Монро?.. Чего тебе? — с трудом разлепив глаза, Беркхардт непонимающе уставился на друга.

— Нужна твоя помощь, как полицейского и как гримма. Вернее, не совсем гримма, убивать существ сегодня не надо, — продолжал шептать Монро, все также склонившись над Ником.

— Ладно, встаю. Который час?.. — Ник посмотрел на еще темное окно, и его посетила мрачная догадка, что ночка выдастся бессонной.

— Ты уж извини, что разбудил, но дело крайне срочное. Можно сказать, вопрос жизни и смерти! — Монро округлил глаза, оглянувшись на сонного Ника. — В общем-то, не знаю даже, как и сказать тебе об этом… Нам нужно ограбить Парк Вашингтон, — Эдди замер, выдерживая театральную паузу, и продолжил, — но это ради сохранения жизни! Ничего криминального, ты меня знаешь, на такое я бы не пошел. Но тут обстоятельства вынуждают, нужно помочь другу.

Беркхардт поморщился от непрекращающейся болтовни и положил ладонь на плечо друга.

— Я помогу.

Монро просиял и, выставив указательный палец, кивнул и куда-то смылся. Вернулся он через несколько минут с чашкой ароматного кофе и разогретой теплой булочкой.

— Рассказывай пока, — улыбнулся Ник, принимая съедобную взятку.

Усевшись напротив, Эдди смущенно улыбнулся, глянув на тюльпаны.

— Сейчас все расскажу. Ты только ответь, понравились цветы?

Ник машинально проследил за взглядом Монро.

— Э-э-э, да. Хорошие. Только к чему это?

Эдди забегал глазами, словно желал найти подходящий ответ где-то на стенке.

— Ну, ты знаешь, у меня по всему дому расставлены... Ты кушай-кушай, не отвлекайся, а я тебе пока про дело расскажу.   
Значит, та, которую мы будем спасать, по своей сути бабочка…

Ник приподнял брови, уминая выпечку. Его организм постепенно начинал просыпаться и получать удовольствие от жизни.

 

Монро бесшумно крался спереди, показывая дорогу. В темноте было не видно ни черта. Для потрошителя ночь проблемы не составляла, зато Нику приходилось сложнее. Не заметив, что Эдди остановился, он врезался в его спину.

— Ты что делаешь? — сердито прошептал Ник, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Кажется, мы тут не одни, — Монро схлынул и запрокинул голову, ища источник запаха.

По плану, который они обсудили не больше часа назад, дело было простое: прийти в парк и ободрать как липку одно из редчайших деревьев. Со стороны все казалось проще простого, но по закону жанра в подарок к простому рецепту шла еще горсть трудностей.

— Слушай, Ник, ты только не злись, — Беркхардт узнал этот виноватый оскал даже в волчьем обличии. В этом был весь Монро — скрыть страшную правду, надеясь, что ее не придется озвучивать. — В общем, я думал, что это просто легенды... Ну, знаешь, не все, что пишут в книгах — правда... Но у нашего дерева есть своего рода хранитель.

— Хранитель, — машинально повторил гримм, мрачнея на глазах. И как он только мог согласиться…

— Ох, елки, это точно хранитель, и, похоже, очень злой, — Монро понизил голос и пригнулся. — Нам лучше где-нибудь спрятаться, — громким шепотом добавил он.

Спорить Ник не стал. Служба в полиции научила его, что порой следует полагаться на напарника без лишних вопросов.

— Сюда, — Эдди бесшумно шмыгнул за крупное дерево и потащил за собой гримма. — Он, как летучая мышь, использует звуковую локацию и не заметит нас, если мы постоянно будем чем-то скрыты. Я особенно-то про него не знаю, думал, обойдется...

Ник замер. Неподалеку послышались осторожные шаги. Поддавшись искушению, гримм попытался выглянуть, но был схвачен крепкими руками.

— Что ты творишь?!.. — раздался горячий шепот прямо на ухо, и у Беркхардта прокатилась волна мурашек от шеи до пят. — Вылезать нельзя!

Кивнув в пустоту, Ник замер, все еще чувствуя чужое дыхание и жесткую шерсть, смешавшуюся с его собственными волосами на затылке.

Тем временем шаги стали удаляться — в этот раз пронесло. Оставалось самое сложное — осуществить цель визита.

Отделившись от Ника так мягко, словно он был его тенью, Монро раздул ноздри.

— Ушел.

До дерева они добрались без приключений, если не считать сторожевой собаки с ее попыткой остановить незваных гостей. Но потрошителю стоило только грозно посмотреть на животное, чтобы оно не посмело даже приблизиться.

— Так, возьми этот секатор и осторожно срежь нижние ветви, — Монро протянул другу садовые ножницы, а сам занялся небольшими красными плодами, складывая их один за другим в пищевой контейнер.

Беркхардт невольно улыбнулся. Даже нарушая законы, Монро умудрялся оставаться самим собой, с домашними мелочами. Он хотел пошутить на эту тему, но неожиданный сильный удар по затылку и оглушающая боль утянули его в темноту.

— Господи, Ник, очнись!.. Ну ладно, надеюсь, ты все поймешь правильно, — прозвучал голос Эдди совсем рядом.

Открыв глаза, Беркхардт почувствовал на своих губах чужие. Монро совершенно не умел делать искусственное дыхание, это больше походило на исступленный поцелуй, какие дарят от отчаяния или потеряв самообладание от желания.

Беркхардт застонал, затылок болел нещадно, и Эдди тут же отстранился.

— Э-э-э, друг, я спасал тебе жизнь, если что, — испуганно вытаращив глаза, затараторил Монро.

— Я понял, что случилось?.. — Ник вытер губы и приподнялся с прохладной земли.

Заметив в паре метров от себя бездыханное тело лицом вниз, он удивленно вскинул брови. Обрадовавшись смене темы, Эдди с заметным облегчением пояснил:

— Он подкрался незаметно. Ума не приложу, как я его не почуял. Он жив, если что. А ты как? Голова сильно болит?

Беркхардт кивнул и встал на ноги. Все кружилось перед глазами, но при его работе приходилось терпеть и не такое.

— Пройдет, — отмахнулся он и покачнулся, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

— Эй, Ник, ты бы так не напрягался. Так не пойдет. Обопрись-ка на меня, — Монро схватил сумку с ветками и приобнял Эдди за талию. — Давай быстро убираться, пока этот не пришел в себя...

До логова «бабочки» удалось добраться без новых травм. Улыбчивая девушка по имени Эдна принесла Беркхардту пакет со льдом — для ушиба, и травяной чай — для нервов.

Ник сидел на диване, рассматривая бесчисленные цветочные горшки и флористические композиции, пока Монро в соседней комнате возился с добычей, помогая Эдне приготовить необходимую настойку.

Отсутствие достаточного количества сна сказывалось, и глаза Ника начали медленно закрываться, как вдруг он заметил прячущегося мальчика у дверного косяка. Тот стоял, поглядывая в нерешительности.

— Привет, — слабо улыбнулся гримм, — иди сюда, я тебя не обижу.

Мальчик схлынул и ахнул, но любопытство взяло верх. Он осторожно шагнул через порожек и приблизился к Нику.   
Такой же белокурый, как и его мама, он разглядывал необычного гостя своими огромными фасеточными глазами.

— Ты мне нравишься, — пролепетал ребенок и протянул Нику белые гвоздики.

— О, милый, иди в свою комнату, пожалуйста, — Эдна двигалась так мягко, что складывалось впечатление, будто она не ходит, а летает. Впрочем, может быть, так оно и было — гримм вздрогнул от неожиданного звука ее голоса. Она ласково похлопала парнишку по плечу и подтолкнула к двери. — Надеюсь, он вам не докучал?

Ник вежливо улыбнулся, заверяя Эдну в обратном. Чувствуя себя несколько неловко, он протянул гвоздики, но та отмахнулась.

— Теперь они ваши. Знаете, что означает подобный подарок на языке цветов?

— Языке цветов? — переспросил агент Беркхардт, совершенно не сведущий в таких сферах жизни.

— Да, с помощью цветов можно передавать послания, сообщать другим о своих намерениях и чувствах, это уникальный и чудесный язык, лучше которого я не могу представить. Он подарил вам пять цветков, это значит: «Я тебя люблю», а белый цвет символизирует невинность.

Ник уставился на букетик, осознавая собственную топорность и полную неуклюжесть в подобных вопросах.

— Я думаю, это удивительно!

— Знаете, я подарю вам кое-что в знак моей благодарности за помощь.

Бабочка зарылась в книжную полку, заботливо передвигая разноцветные томики и оглаживая корешки. Наконец она нашла то, что искала, и протянула Нику книгу.

— Эта энциклопедия подойдет для тех, кто только приступает к изучению символики растений. Я написала ее несколько лет назад. Кстати говоря, именно благодаря ней мы с Монро и познакомились.

— Правда? Он изучает… — Ник не договорил. — Скажите, а красные тюльпаны — что они означают?

— О-о-о, вы счастливчик, Ник, — глаза Эдны заблестели от радости, - тот, кто подарил их, безнадежно влюблен…

— ...Готово! — Монро вошел, довольно потирая руки. — Эм. Кто влюблен? О чем вы тут болтаете?

— Рассказываю, как мы с тобой познакомились.

Ник слушал историю, доверху наполненную безумными подробностями в стиле Эдди, в пол-уха, в то время как в его голове все еще звучали слова бабочки.

Уже дома, наконец-то оставшись один в своей комнате, ложась в постель, чтобы проспать последние минуты до звонка будильника, Беркхардт вдруг почувствовал аромат тюльпанов, витающий в воздухе.

***

Через пару дней Монро устроил праздничный ужин. Вегетарианские стейки, соевые котлетки и чечевичный гарнир уже не вызывали у Ника сочувствия и вполне вписались в его рацион, поэтому он довольно жевал, слушая рассказ о прошедшем дне.

— Эти часы вполне могли принадлежать герцогу Эдинбургскому! — закончил Монро, гордо вскидывая подбородок, словно он получил медаль за заслуги перед страной и никак не меньше. — Ну да ладно, что я о себе да о себе, — оборвал он сам себя и облизнул губы, невинно посмотрев на друга. — Эдна передавала тебе привет и интересовалась, как тебе книга. Кстати, она мне так и не сказала, что за книгу подарила.

Ник вспомнил давнее чувство, мучившее его в первые годы работы в полиции, когда он знал чью-то сокровенную тайну и был вынужден раскрыть ее перед всеми.

— Да ничего особенного... — отмахнулся он, накалывая кусочек на вилку. — Основы флориографии.

Глаза Эдди стали размером с долларовые монеты. Он схватился за скатерть и чуть не опрокинул на себя всю посуду.

— Она дала тебе ее… — пробормотал Монро себе под нос. — Ну конечно, чего еще можно ожидать от бабочки...

Ник в удивлении приподнял брови, наблюдая за переменами цвета лица своего друга.

— Я думал, ты догадался, ведь мы втроем смеялись над историей вашего знакомства, — в его горле застрял пульсирующий комок. Тайна жаждала быть обнародованной, но Беркхардт боялся произнести вслух то, о чем думал и чего желал.

Монро неловко рассмеялся и отшутился, но остаток вечера прошел в некотором напряжении.

Ответов Ник так и не получил. Как полицейский, он должен был найти доказательства, но, как друг, решил просто оставить все так, как есть, и убедил себя в том, что цветы не имели под собой никакого подтекста.

День не желал заканчиваться, оставив неразрешенную проблему. Беркхардт засиделся за ноутбуком, изучая подробности очередного дела. Он точно никак не ожидал столкнуться с Монро в коридоре глубокой ночью. От неожиданности Эдди схлынул, а Ник отреагировал на автомате, прижимая потрошителя к стенке.

— Елки-палки, Ник, так и до сердечного приступа недалеко! — Монро испуганно тряхнул головой, возвращая обычный облик.

Сердце Беркхардта бешено билось не только от захлестнувшего его адреналина.

— Ник? .. — Эдди сглотнул и покосился на плотно сжатые губы.

— Прости, — тихо ответил Ник, убирая хват с крепких рук Монро. Если бы тот захотел, то с легкостью одолел бы его. — Видимо, рефлексы. Знаешь, а я как-то не замечал, что ты такой мощный.

— Аэробика, — улыбнулся Эдди, отводя взгляд. — Ты чего не спишь?

Ситуация стала неожиданно неловкой, когда Ник решил проверить свою догадку и прижался к губам Монро вместо ответа. Он никогда не умел правильно выбирать момент.

— Ч-ч-то это было?.. — выражение Эдди нельзя было назвать иначе, чем обалдевшим. Он выглядел так, словно гримм стоял напротив него с подготовленной секирой.

Беркхардт осознал свою ошибку слишком поздно. В резком жесте поднеся ладонь ко лбу, он старался подобрать слова, чтобы смягчить положение.

— Извини, я… это была… — черепная коробка резко опустела, не позволяя Нику придумать оправдание, — я хотел…

Монро заметно потряхивало, когда он сжал руку Ника повыше локтя и чуть наклонил голову. Тот сразу же замолчал, сталкиваясь с внимательным взглядом, и подался вперед, позволяя другу избавить себя от этой муки и… поцеловать.

Руки давно уже не мешали Беркхардту во время близости, но сейчас он ощутил себя как в первый раз, неловко обнимая Эдди за талию. Ногти зарылись в ворсинки на свитере, а сам Ник не заметил, как приник к его владельцу и ощутил твердое обжигающее возбуждение. Он прижимался к стояку Монро.

Ладони Ника стали влажными и немного тряслись от волнения, но он не колебался в своем решении и спустился рукой вниз, обхватывая твердую выпуклость. Наконец он решился открыть глаза. Брови Монро были сведены, губы закушены.

Он никогда не видел друга таким… соблазнительным. Жар полыхнул внизу живота, и Ник, расстегнув пуговицы, преодолел преграду в виде белья и сомкнул кулак на влажном члене Эдди. Ему потребовалось совсем немного, и с очередным толчком пальцы Беркхардта стали влажными.

Монро выглядел одновременно как самый счастливый человек на свете и как самая побитая собака. Он схлынул и облизал ладонь Ника своим шершавым языком, щекоча запястье длинной шерстью.

Кажется, Беркхардт только что обнаружил еще одно чувствительное местечко на своем теле. Губы пересохли, и он уже плохо соображал, наблюдая, как Монро, вновь в человеческом обличии, встает на колени и расстегивает ширинку на его джинсах. Как берет в рот его член и жадно вылизывает, втягивает в себя и причмокивает от наслаждения. Ник сжал руки так, что ногти впились в кожу. Он бы исцарапал все стены, если бы был потрошителем, как…

Додумать мысль не вышло — Монро ласкал его так, что ноги начинали подгибаться, и сдерживать стоны больше не выходило. Ник толкнулся бедрами, забывшись, и выгнулся в судороге оргазма.

— Может, поговорим обо всем этом утром?.. — виновато предложил Монро, отлипая от стены через некоторое время.

— Согласен, — Ник посмотрел в глаза друга и понял, что ему ни капли не стыдно. — Можно сегодня я посплю у тебя?

— Ты же и так у меня… а-а-а, — до Эдди начала доходить суть предложения. Улыбка расплылась по его лицу, а напряженное выражение и вовсе ушло. — Это просто отличная идея!

Заскочив в свою комнату, Ник заглянул в книгу, подаренную Эдной, и, смекнув о чем-то на будущее, удовлетворенно направился в спальню хозяина дома.


End file.
